Discovered in the 1960s, Taxol had originally shown activity against several murine leukemias and solid tumors. Significant clinical antitumor activity was first demonstrated in advanced ovarian cancer. Taxol also has shown to have antitumor activity in patients with metastatic breast cancer who received no prior chemotherapy or one prior chemotherapy regime. Used mostly in a 24-hour infusion in the past, as more information concerning the efficacy and safety of Taxol is accumulated, there has been increased justification for the evaluation of Taxol in the adjuvant setting. It has been determined that the maximum dosage of Taxol given in a 3-hour infusion without the support of G-CSF is 210 mg/m2. G-CSF will be added in subsequent cycles in the event of hematologic toxicity, septic episode, or serious infection following Taxol administration. This study will dose compare the effect of a 3-hour versus 24-hour infusion of high Taxol in women with metastatic (stage IV) or locally advanced stage IIB breast CA.